Chat
In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, pirates can interact with each other using the chat box, located in the lower-left corner of the screen. For a complete list of words checkout the in game dictionary. Chat Box This window contains the Chat Log. It displays all of the recent chat and whispers the pirate has received. To chat with other pirates, simply type your text into the box and click Enter. The text is color-coded. Local Chat Speed Chat Entering redundant common text or repeating messages can be a hassle, especially in situations where the pirate must speak quickly. To aid this, POTCO has a series of phrases already created in Speed Chat. Eventually, if you are a new player, the game will send you a message showing you how to chat. By clicking on the speech icon in the lower-left, the menu of phrases will appear. Select the type of phrase requested. Once chosen, the pirate will say that phrase in whatever type of chat is currently selected (Local, Crew, Guild, etc.) Types of Speed Chat *Expressions - Greetings, Friendly, Happy, Sad, Sorry *Combat - Request help or give orders *Sea Combat - Commands to your crew *Places - Tell folks where you're headed *Directions - Point someone the right way *Insults - Tell'em how you really feel! *Compliments - Say something nice. *Card Games - Various comments on a Poker or Blackjack Game. *Mini Games - Invite others to join you in fishing or cannon defense, or boast about your mystical potions. *Invitations - Challenge a pirate or ask them to join you. *Quests - These are geared towards the pirate's active quest as well. Speed Chat Phrases Expressions *Shiver me timbers! *Gangway! *Blimey! *Well blow me down! *Walk the plank! *Dead men tell no tales... *Salty as a Kraken's kiss. *Treasure be the measure of our pleasure! *I don't fear death - I attune it. *Ah well, some days you win, some days you swim. *Shooting like that, ye may as well have two eye-patches on! *A finer bunch of Scoundrels yarrr eyes have never seen! *Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, good luck in Davy Jones' locker. *Ready your bravery, hoist the sails, a Caribbean Pirate never fails! Greetings *Ahoy! *Ahoy, mate! *Yo-Ho-Ho *Avast! *Hey Bucko. Goodbyes *Until next time. *May fair winds find ye. *Goodspeed. Friendly *How are ye, mate? Happy *It's like the sky is raining gold doubloons! *May a stiff wind be at our backs, the sun on our faces, and our cannons fire true! Sad *I be sailing some rough waters today. Sorry *Me apologies, mate. *Sorry. *Sorry, I was busy before. *Sorry, I already have plans. *Sorry, I don't need to do that. Combat *Attack the weakest one! *Attack the strongest one! *Attack me target! *I be needing help! *I can't do any damage! *I think we be in trouble. *Surround the most powerful one. *We should retreat. *Run for it! Sea Combat *Fire a Broadside! *Port Side! (left) *Starboard Side! (right) *Incoming! *Come about! *Broadside! Take Cover! *To the Cannons! *Open fire! *Hold yer fire! *Aim for the masts! *Aim for the hull! *Prepare to board! *She's coming about. *Ramming speed! *we've got her on the run. *We be taking on water! *We can't take anymore! *I don't have a shot! *Lets find port for repair. *Man overboard! *Enemy spotted. *Handsomely now, mates! Places *Let's set sail. *Let's get out of here. Let's Sail *Let's sail to Port Royal. *Let's sail to Tortuga. *Let's sail to Padres Del Fuego. *Let's sail to Devil's Anvil. *Let's sail to Kingshead. *Let's sail to Isla Perdida *Let's sail to Cuba. *Let's sail to Isla Tormenta. *Let's sail to Outcast Isle *Let's sail to Driftwood *Let's sail to Cutthroat *Let's sail to Rumrunner's Isle *Let's sail to Isla Cangrejos *Let's sail to Isla De La Avaricia *Let's sail to Ile d'Etable de Porc *Let's sail to Raven's Cove Let's Head to... *Let's go to Fort Charles. *Let's go to the Governor's Mansion. *Let's head into town. *Let's go to the docks. *Let's head to the tavern. Where is...? *Where be I, mate? Directions *Yer already there. *I don't know *Yer on the wrong island. *That's in town. *Look just outside of town. *Ye will have to search through the jungle. *Deeper inland. *Oh, that be by the coast. Insults *Bilge rat! *Scurvy dog! *See ye in Davy Jones' locker! *Scoundrel! *Landlubber! *Addle-minded fool! *You need a sharp sword and sharper wits. *Ye be one doubloon short of full hull mate! *Watch yer tongue or I'll pickle it with sea salt! *Touch me loot and you get the boot! *The horizon be as empty as yer head. *You're a canvas shy of full sail, aren't ye mate? Compliments *Fine shooting mate! *A well placed blow! *Nice shot! *Well met! *We showed them! *Yer not so bad yerself! *A fine plunder haul! Card Games *May luck be my lady. *I think these cards be marked! *Blimey cheater! Poker *That's a terrible flop! *Trying to buy the hand, are ye? *Ye be bluffing. *I don't think ye had it. *Saved by the river. Blackjack *Hit me. *Can I get another dealer? Minigames Fishing *I caught a fish! *I saw a Legendary Fish! *What did you catch? *This will make a whale of a tale! *That was a beauty! *Arr, the sea is treacherous today. *What a bountiful haul of fish! *Do you have the Legendary Lure? *Have you ever caught a Legendary Fish? *Can you sail on a fishing boat? *Where is the Fishing Master? *Have you completed your fish collection? Cannon Defense *Fire at my target! *Fire at the ship closest to the shore! *There's a ship getting away! *Fire at the big ships! *Fire at the small ships! *More are coming! *We're not going to last much longer! *Shoot the barrels! *We've got new ammo! *Sturdy defense, mates! Potion Brewing *Look at the potion I made! *Have you completed your potion collection? *Where is the Gypsy? *What potion is that? *This potion was easy enough. *This potion was hard brew in', I tell ye! Repair *We need someone to bilge pump! *We need someone to scrub! *We need someone to saw! *We need someone to brace! *We need someone to hammer! *We need someone to patch! *I'll do it! *Keep it up, this ship won't repair itself! *Great job repairing the ship! Invitations *Want to group up? *Join me crew? Versus *How 'bout a game of Mayhem? *Join me Mayhem game. *Want to start a Mayhem game? *Want to start a team battle game? *Join me team battle game. Hunting *Fight some skeletons? *Fight some crabs? Minigames *Join my Cannon Defense. *Want to start a Cannon Defense? *Can you lend me a hand with Repair? *We need to Repair the ship now! *Care to catch some fish? *Want to go fishing with me? *Join me crew for some fishin'? *Time to brew some potions! *You should try your hand at brewing potions. Holiday Phrases The following phrases are said after you use the /flirt emote, during the Valentine's Day Holiday Event. *Come to Tortuga often? *Do you have a map? I just keep getting lost in your eyes. *Hello, I'm a Pirate, and I'm here to steal your heart. *I just found the treasure I've been searching for. *If you were a booger, I'd pick you first. (Discontinued) Other *Ok *Aye *Nay *Yes *No Emotes Another way of communicating with your fellow pirates are emotes. These are basic reactions your pirate can perform to express their emotions. Next to the speed chat icon is the emote (head) icon. By clicking on it, a mini-menu of options will appear. Select the reaction you wish. Your pirate will perform an action and the reaction is displayed as text in the chat box. Emotes can also be done by putting a / in front of some words. Example: /coin Emotions *Angry - Your pirate grimaces menacingly. *Scared - Pirate recoils in terror. *Laugh - Big hearty guffaw. *Sad - Pouts *Smile - Goofy, toothy grin *Yawn - Stretch and yawn Actions *Dance a Jig - Irish folk dance. *Flex - Show'em your muscles. Ladies, too! *Primp - Look at your nails, coyly*. *Women only *Clap - Applaud. *Wave - Hail. *Wink - Knowing nod and wink. *Celebrate - Jump up and fist pump. *Sleep - Nod off. *Yes - Nod your head. *No - Shake head, wave off. *Check Hand - Look at hand for "Evil Curse of Doom*". *Must Complete Raven's Cove Story Quest *Glare - Put Hands On Hips And Look Mad At Someone *Bored - Sway back and forth, disinterested These emotes can also be achieved by entering a '/' then the term (ex: /coin = Flip a Coin). Also, there are a number of responses that do NOT have an animated reaction, but can still be entered. See Emotes for all of them. '' '' Chat Etiquette Pirates of the Caribbean Online already restricts what words pirates can use when they chat within one another to prevent inappropriate dialog between players or being 'overheard' by unwitting younger bystanders. However, there are some lessons in manners even a pirate should know about chatting. *DO NOT USE ALL CAPS! - Most see this as rude, since it looks like you are shouting. *Don't interrupt. - If a group of pirates are chatting locally, insert your greeting or comment at the right moment. *Avoid profanity, even craftily worded. Besides risking being banned from play, young children can still decipher your intentions. Be creative. (Ex. - Instead of calling a pirate an 'Ash hole' to avoid detection, try something creative, 'He's the aft end of a mule', or 'He's as pleasant as Kraken's breath.' *No personal information - This also frowned on by the Admins, but it's just smart to stay safe. That includes: age, location, real name, school, work place, etc. *Talk to the pirate, not the player - This goes toward boundaries. Saying a pirate can't beat you in PvP is part of the game, but calling the player names is not. *Limit 'affection' - Many players use text to describe what they can not perform in the game (ex: *Hands Bill a drink* or *Pats Linda's back*) and often a pirate may add a form of affection (hugs, kisses, touches). Some players may not be comfortable with that. Ask first and even then, limit it to non-public chat if possible. *Spam Chat is frowned upon by many pirates. If you keep spamming, it will most often eventually just show in the chat log *Spamming*. Auto Banning Main Article: Account Suspension There is a feature which automatically detects particular obscene language and posts an immediate warning to the player to cease using it. If the player continues to use profanity, they will be warned a second time. There is NO third warning. The player will immediately be suspended from play. The time of suspension will depend upon the player's previous ban record. A repeat offender could be removed permanently! The Pirates Online Code of Conduct: #Respect your fellow pirates - Pirates of the Caribbean Online will not tolerate any swearing, cheating, bullying or overt harassment toward other players. Disciplinary action will be taken should any one of these occur while playing. #Never reveal any of your personal information - The best way to ensure you stay safe online is to NEVER share your real name, phone number, address, email or passwords with anyone. #No inappropriate talk - References to drugs and sexual, racial or otherwise inappropriate talk are not permitted and are grounds for removal from the game. #No Cheating - Any use of third party programs is not allowed. Players who use any third party programs while playing risk being permanently banned. Category:Game Play Category:Game Terms